thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Ties (Part 2)
Family Ties (Part Two) is the 17th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on March 5, 2004. Summary Maritza goes all out on the hunt for Michael after Dade dies, as does Bosco, who's intent on finding his brother before Maritza does. Faith calls Maritza a liar in front of Swersky when Maritza claims that she saw Michael shoot Dade. Fred is still angry about Faith repartnering with Bosco and refuses to discuss it. Breene revisits the house and urges the paramedics to talk to professionals or to each other to help deal with the stress of the shootout. Looking to collect the reward for information leading to Dade's killer, Anthony tells Maritza where Michael can be found after she lies to him about her relationship with Bosco. Bosco finds Michael moments before Maritza and his brother claims that he's innocent and that a drug dealer named Spider was Dade's murderer. Spider comes out with machine guns blazing when Maritza, Sully, Ty, Faith and Bosco attempt to arrest him, and a ferocious gun battle ensues. Maritza agrees to work with Michael as an informant after Bosco pleads for his brother. Bosco is outraged when Maritza tells him that Anthony turned in Michael to earn the reward. Trivia & Notes *In real life, there is simply no way that anti-crime would have attempted an apprehension of a cop killer without assistance from the Emergency Services Unit (ESU, known elsewhere as SWAT). ESU would have been running the show and *may* have allowed anti-crime to assist. Since they knew that Spider was putting Teflon in the bullets, an ambulance would have been at the scene as well. *Monroe (Nia Long) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode. Music *Johnette Napolitano "Suicide Note" Quotes :Dade (as he is gasping for breath): Please don't let me die. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz): Sarge, who got hit? :Cruz: This was your brother. :Bosco: What? :Cruz: Your brother killed Dade. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz): Did you see my brother? :Cruz: It was his car. The driver of his car. :Bosco: Did you see him? :Cruz: I saw him. :Yokas: You're lying. :Cruz: You don't want to mess with me right now! :Yokas: You're lying. You never saw.... :Cruz: It was a... This guy killed a cop! Somebody that I care about! ---- :Swersky: I want an alarm out for the car and for this Mike Boscorelli. Do you know what he looks like? :Yokas: Yes, sir. :Swersky: Then do it. :Bosco: As a cop killer? :Swersky: For questioning. :Bosco: In the death of a cop. You know what that means. :Swersky: I don't have a choice, Bosco. And I'm not sure it would change if I did. ---- :Bosco (to Rose): A cop was killed tonight. An Anti-Crime cop from my precinct. Yeah. And they think Mikey did it. :Rose: No. :Bosco: Just tell him, Ma. He has to turn himself in to me. To me. ---- :Jelly (to Cruz): I didn't have to tell you about Boscorelli's brother! I was being nice! :Cruz: Live and learn. :Jelly: Hey. You better watch the bridges you burn. There ain't too many people that like you now. ---- :Bosco (about Mikey): I gotta find him before the department does. Before Cruz does. :Yokas: I know. Can I do anything to help? :Bosco: You don't have to be involved. :Yokas: Yeah, I know that too. ---- :Medical Examiner (about the bullets that killed Dade): Someone added the Teflon. Liquid Teflon right in the round. And enough of that gets into the blood, heart failure. :Cruz: So it didn't matter that he was wearing a vest? :Medical Examiner: You should all be very careful. :Cruz: They wanted a cop dead. ---- :Mikey (to Bosco): I wouldn't shoot a cop, Mo. Come on, you know me. :Bosco: Do I? :Mikey: Oh, you don't believe me? Okay, go to hell. :Bosco: I'm taking you in. :Mikey: Oh, great. Oh, that's how you're gonna help me? :Bosco: Listen to me. You're wanted. Do you understand that? You're wanted as a cop killer. Do you want Mom to have to go to your funeral? Do you want her to have to pick out the box you're gonna be buried in? ---- :Breene: Mr. Parker is an extreme example of what can happen if you don't have a release. Someone to talk to. But sometimes it's enough for someone just to listen. :Carlos: Listen? I had a cop in my bus last night. He died. While I was talking to him, he just died and I don't know why. Medically, I just don't understand it. I need Monte Parker here so I can ask him to explain it to me. Because he'd probably know. That's what he was to me. He's the only person I talk to. ---- :Breene: I am not here to push you into my office. I mean, it's there and if you want it, all you have to do is show up, but since that doesn't seem likely, what I want you to do is find someone to talk to. Talk to a priest. Talk to a loved one. Talk to a friend. :Kim: Yeah, well, none of them would understand either. :Breene: Then talk to each other. ---- :Bosco (to Mikey): You lied about the dope. You lied about being clean. :Mikey: I am clean! :Bosco: No, you're dealing! That's not clean. :Mikey: Look, I didn't have any choice. :Bosco: We all have a choice. ---- :Mikey (to Bosco): Look, tell me you believe that I didn't do this. :Bosco: Listen to me. The Police Department believes you killed a cop. They don't give a damn if you never make it to trial. :Mikey: What do you believe? :Bosco: Doesn't matter. :Mikey: It does matter. We're brothers. We're family. :Bosco: Family? You both say it, but you have no idea what it means. ---- :Mikey (to Bosco): I need you to believe that I didn't shoot that cop. I need you to believe that, Maurice. :Bosco: I believe you. :Mikey: I didn't shoot that cop. :Bosco: I believe you, Mike. :Mikey: I didn't shoot that cop. :Bosco: You're still gonna have to get arrested. I'll get you a lawyer and I'll be there with you. I'll be your brother if you let me be your brother. You gotta let me. :Mikey: All right. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz): My brother's going to jail, Maritza. He knows that. He's a dope dealer. And he's involved in shooting a cop. Put the guns away. Glen? All I'm asking for, Cruz, is that you let him show us where the guy who pulled the trigger is. That's it. That's what Dade would want. Right? Right? Come on, Cruz. This is my brother. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz): My father wanted a reward? :Cruz: Yeah. For turning your brother in. I can see why you don't like him. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Five